pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Charmii
¡Hola, usuario(a), bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Charmii. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, pregunta o lo que sea, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Esperamos que pases buenos momentos. Recuerda que esta wiki es para crear tus Pokénovelas, entre otros. Si tienes otras preguntas puedes dejar un mensaje en mi discusion. Cordiales saludos, -- Marina101 (Discusión) 00:35 3 dic 2009 Bienvenida n.n Bueno, primero te doy la bienvenida, y ahora ya que estoy feliz por que ¡ya salimos en los motores de busqueda de google! bueno, si tienes mas preguntas puedes recurrir a los admins o los burocratas y ellos te responderan a tus preguntas. Algo curioso, ¿no eres la chica de d.a. que hizo el potrait de Oro y Alma en la escena de la playa? ¡Por que me encanto! Eres una verdadera artista, ¿tienes tableta? n.n y bueno.... Me sali del tema pero que mas da x3 Saludos, ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 00:55 3 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola. Soy Marina101. Bienvenida a Poke Espectaculos. Espero que te lo pases muy bien. ¡Me encanta Pikachu! ¿Y a ti? ¿Raichu, Pichu, Pikachu? Bueno, para mí los tres son adorables. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 16:12 3 dic 2009 (UTC)) Hola n.n Pss, t doii la bienvenida a esta wiikii y si necesitás ayuda, no dudes en preguntarme...o a cualkiier otro administrador como Marina101...leí tu historia y es muii wena. Weno, a mí tmbn me gusta Alma pero no Dawn..ya k x3 y Oro, pss si me gusta pero no d gustar gustar x3 Jeje, y las eeveelutions son divinas, cuál es tu favorita? la mía glaceon...además k los cherrims son divinos tmbn...weno, me despido y espero k pases muii bien en esta wiki... Saludos.... --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 16:14 3 dic 2009 (UTC) jeje si, sii no estuvieran glaceon y leafeon, vaporeon sería mi evolución d eevee favorita...y...con lo d las otras evoluciones: sip, estaría bueno k hubieran otras, probablemente haya kinta generación y si hicieron a glaceon y a leafeon, kien sabe, tal vez hagan muchos más (weno, todos los k den los tipos d pkmn xP) jeje..wenop, ciaoooo... --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 00:12 4 dic 2009 (UTC) PD: Me gusta tu firma, es del mismo estilo k la d riiku x3, está uena x3 byeeeee.... Anda! Yo tengo una amiga llamada igual y tambien es de Argentina!!!o dijiste Andalucia??xD Bueno el caso esk mi nombre es como el de la Líder del Alto mando Karen de tipo Siniestro y yo me digo igual xD yo te dire Lucy,no como i amiga k le digo "mini" o "Lucy lu" xD,casi todos la llaman igual y ella se enoja xD. Ay que me desvío... Ve a mi pagina de discusión de Wikidex y por ahi veràs que un usuario me dice que mis sueños son raros y por eso me siento amenazada(cierto,pero lo de que estoy amenazada no lo dice) y ademàs dile a esa k no soy rara pliz k en mi kole ya se rien de mi por ser "rara" desde siempre:sonàmbula,doblo las puntas de los dedos hasta que quedan planos,ojos en blanco,tengo vista de murcielago:Veo mejor de noche que de dia,ect... Ya me decian "rarita"desde segundo y no quiero mas "seguidores" de esto... Ademàs no volvere dusrante un tiempo a las wikis solo vendré aqui y wikidex para ver los mensajes de wikidex e acabar mis historias,vale?... soy Karena-z pero mi nick es FandeLatias en mi firma: thumb|185px|Ahora ya se pke me gusta Umbreon --FandeLatias 22:04 4 dic 2009 (UTC) hola ¿que es el potrait de Oro y Alma en la escena de la playa?¿melo enseñas?y una cosilla mas:¿puedo salir en tu novela?si puedo me gustaria ser mudkip que evolucione en marshtromp, tambien quier ser una humana.Podria ser mi sprite este:Archivo:Crystal_sprite.png--¡cuenta conmigo! 15:47 5 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori je que torpe soy jajaja bueno quiero llamarme Paula. Y casi siempre estoy triste porque echo de menos a mi hermana gemela Arora, que murio(todo esto es mentira, solo lo digo porque me gustan las historias tristes)pero ahora mientras somos pokemons, me encontre con mi hermana que era un mudkip tambien que evoluciona(shiny:mira en la discusion de Espeon9, que le puse un mensaje con esas caras)porfa--¡cuenta conmigo! 18:23 5 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori Oye Charmilia x3 ¿Puedo salirr en tu pknovela? Hmmm me llamaria Lighty... y seria una pikachu, no quiero evolucionar a raichu (por que me obligan y blablabla) por que pienso que siendo una pikachu puedo ser tan fuerte como un raichu x3 tambien que tenga una shipp con nosequien *u* (x que Oro ya esta ocupado abrazandose con Alma x3) Y....que masss... No era humana, pero queria saber como se sentia >u< yyy.... les muestro la ciudad y blablabla (tu sabes, todo eso como al estilo mundo misterioso ;D) y ummmm...que masss... ¿Se van a hacer equipos de rescate y todo eso? --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 20:22 5 dic 2009 (UTC) oye,mini-Pichu Oye,si tu mama es Psicologa cuentale tambien mi prolema que està en mi blog...a ver que opina,preguntale porque yo y mi mejor amiga los vemos o esque tenemos algun poder o algo(aparte de que soy sonàmubla y un dia me caí de la litera y me encontraron al suelo x3) Y,¿porque yo veo a Mesprit,y Alba a Uxie? temo que Alex sueñe con Acelf,pregutnale a tu mama,a ver que tal va el tema... --Karena-z56(FandeLatias) 21:29 5 dic 2009 (UTC) PD:No os enfadeis sobretodo si es Hikari kat,pero estoy entremedio de Kristal y Hakura y no se en que creer,asin k decidme que cada día la lío màs... Bienvenida Bienvenida al club,ya eres una màs,al menos alguien màs aparte de mi mejor amiga tiene los mismos poderes que yo,pero yo veo a los legendarios y rara vez a los Shinys,grax por apoyarme,voy a ver que hago,estoy aún un poco atemorizada por lo de Darkrai,¿sabias que cuando me ahogo en los sueños,me ahogo en el mundo real? Mira,hace tiempo...no lo he publicado... Estava en mi cama con mi linterna y mi gran libro de pokemon(Guía de Pokemon Platino,disponible en tiendas GAME x3)estuve mirando un rato a Shaymin y vi que faltaba Arceus y había un espacio libre en la nacional,luego cerré el libro y pasó que al cerrar la linterna emepcé a escuchar un pequeño Ralts seguido de Shaymin,Me volví hacia la linterna,enfoqué en toda la habitación,sopló el viento,me entró miedo...enfoqué mi gran póster de legendarios,y ese mismo me daba mala suerte por las noches,decidí en VOZ ALTA que mañana lo quitaria,apague la luz,me fui a dormir y otra vez el Shaymin y el Ralts... Haz algo...me voy a volver loca...averigua lo que te pasa a ti tambien,tambien me preocupas,si vieras a los pokemon ya te hubieras suicidado...pero yo aguanto lo que sea...esa vez que soñe con lo de Darkrai me ahogaba de verdad y me callé al despertarme:¡¡¡Las 4:30!!! en esos momento siempre me pasa algo... --Karena-z56(FandeLatias) 21:58 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola buenoe spera no te pongas a si ya que oy no te hice nda aver ese spirirt para que lo pones si t ematas haciendolo yo lo puse AIH POR QUE BORRARON UN MONTON DE SPIRITS Y NOSE CUAL USAR ASI QUE NO ME MATES ASI POR QUE YO NO TE HICE NDAA ASI QUE PARA UN POCO (te lo po ngo en mayus por que te lo resalto noe spor que te este gritando) --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 02:33 8 dic 2009 (UTC)Pokesofi che ¡¡¡¡¡¡ para un poco che te etsba ahablando bien ademas es la meurte del mundo que itene de malo usarlo eh que te mata de dolor saves cuantas veces hice un a cara o algo y la usaron y no me enoje --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 02:53 8 dic 2009 (UTC) ademas no me hable smal por que ya lo borre Ahoraa esperame escuchame mi teclaod me anda mal ademas COMO VOS DIJISTES QUE NO QUERIAS QUE NO TE VENGA ADECIR PERDON NOSAVIA UQE ERA TUYO no t elo vine adecir ademas yo te lo idje y me respondistes mal y ete etsba hablando bien noe spera que vengas con un disparate --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 03:03 8 dic 2009 (UTC) ADEMASSS ademazs no soy al unica uqe hace esto por que solo me miras a mi como si fuera el blanco Porfavor Disculpen, no es que quiera meterme pero es q no soporto ver a dos personas discutir Por favor, dejen ya de pelear, a todos les ha pasado que suben un sprite y alguien mas lo usa, ademas tu tambien usaste un sprite que yo subi solo para mi pokenovela y no me quejé --StalinC 03:25 8 dic 2009 (UTC) YA deja de discutir Ya basta, uno aveces tiene q usar sprites de otras personas ya sea por q no encuentre el sprite apropiado o algo asi, ademas si uno sube una imagen debe poner comentario al subirlo, ademas no entiendo por que no puedes compartir, si un cocinero se pusiera enojado por que la gente disfruta de algo que el preparó no tendrai sentido Grax grax por decierme de esto ahor ano lo hare mas(oh preguntare) avabo de hacer un spirit quiero que opines --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 04:28 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Una cosiita De dónde conseguiste los sprites las caras haciiendo gestos?? Esk buské en wikidex pero las d Piplup no están =S t agradecería mucho si me puediieras pasar un liink en el estuviieran todas las caras d los gestos, pero separadas. Graciias. --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 03:43 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Listo x3 Ya te la cambie, a ver si sirve. Te deje un mensaje x msn con la contraseña x3 --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 22:57 21 dic 2009 (UTC) jeje x3 no se me ocurrio nada mas x3 --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 00:07 22 dic 2009 (UTC) Kristal Que te mando a decir hikari a mi ??? DP In Special Edition Oscuridad perfecta 04:03 30 dic 2009 (UTC) Todo eso tengo que hacer?????? --DP In Special Edition Oscuridad perfecta 04:08 30 dic 2009 (UTC) no fue mi intencion le deje un mensaje ha kristal para que pudiera dejar el huevo pero nunca respondio por eso cree mi propia pagina y lo traslade alli y pues estaba editando otra cosa y me confundi por eso en el mismo minuto volvi a dejar las ayudas como estaban si no me crees revisa el historial vale todo fue un mal entendido espero que nos volvamos a hablar att: --BrAhIaN 15:30 30 dic 2009 (UTC) XD hikari me dice pikachu y otras veces algunas personas me dicen ash pero normalmente es el nombre de mi usuarioa maurs XD tonces toy a cargo??? !!!yuju!!!.... a cargo de que??? bueno no importa ¡A! se me olvidaba... si quieres conocer a mas usuarios te paso estos 2 link pero en uno de ellos tienes que identificarte rapido porque si no te sacan XD aqui estan http://xat.com/PokeEspectaculos en ese te puedes meter tranquilo http://xat.com/PikachuSecretBase?p=0&ss=4 en ese o te identificas o te sacan para toda la vida XD --Maestro Pokemon 01:45 31 dic 2009 (UTC) ? 1)solamqnte puedo decir: ¡guao! 2)bueno es que no sabia 3)¿como sabrá que me gusta pikachu? 4)nunca se me ábia ocurrido pero no se como éstos acerlo Maestro Pokemon 15:23 31 dic 2009 (UTC) felicidades te desea centro de adopciones de poke huevos te regalaremos este lindo y raro poke huevo Archivo:Poke_huevo10.png cuidalo mucho!!! Feliz año nuevo y navidad te desea centro de adopcion de poke huevos desde mi blog att: tu amigo --BrAhIaN 16:07 31 dic 2009 (UTC) felicidades te desea centro de adopciones de poke huevos ENHORABUENA tu huevo ha eclosionado Poke huevo 10 Archivo:Poke_huevo10.png → Archivo:Suicune_brillante.png♂ suicune - Audaz esta son unas instrucciones: *Deberas tenerlos en una pagina de usuario, blog o poke novela o tu pokemon sera dado en adopcion. estas reglas no sirven para tu pokemon puesto que es legendario pero creo que debes saber de ellas tambien de las reglas de la pagina localizadas en su parte inferior: *para que un pokemon evolucione se debe avisar en esta pagina http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brahiango2/centro_de_adopcion_de_poke_huevos comentando *Si no quiere que su pokemon evolucione se le otorga una piedra eterna *si el pokemon evoluciona por objeto tardara 4 o 5 dias solo si su dueño lo quiere *Si el pokemon evoluciona por felicidad tardara 7 o 8 dias solo si el dueño quiere *Si el pokemon evoluciona por intercambio se debera cambiar con un pokemon de esta pagina se debera aser un acuerdo y cambiar los pokemon. *Y por ultimo si el pokemon evoluciona por nivel tardara 10 o 12 dias si el dueño quiere. FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO att: --BrAhIaN 07:18 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Estas locaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por que vas a abandonar el reto de los 100 themes?!?!?!?! Es una oportunidad unica! y mas que te eligieran a ti!!!!!!! Es x la wiki o algo que te dije? y sorry q no te lo diga en deviantart pero es q no contestas ahi =( --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 19:50 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Sí, yo sé quién es u_uU Hikari kat ha hecho muchas cosas, y como la presión k hace explotar un globo d agua, yo (y muchas otras personas más) reventamos y nos súper enojamos por todo lo malo que hizo. Podés ver mi blog User blog:HarukaAngel/La gente de esta wiki es súper falsa, mentirosa y traicionera y el de Brahian User blog:Brahiango2/Amenaza (en este se pasó en lo k le dijo al chico. Sabés? Hasta ni Marina es su amiga, y si está triste es porque ella se lo busca molestando. En los blogs está más explicado como se forman los problemas, más en el mío. Bueno, es eso. Cualquier cosa avisame. Bye! --☺★✿♥❤H₳RŪ₭₳, ₳ ฿€₳ŪT↑₣ŪL ₵ŌŌR₯↑№₳TŌR ₩↑TH ₳ ฿€₳ŪT↑₣ŪL T€₳ℳ❤♥✿★☺ ~ ℳ€№$₳J€$ 14:07 7 ene 2010 (UTC) pushie azelf Lo adopto.Es un Pokémon que le encantaba a mi hermano pero dejó de gustarle al 101 intento de capturarle.jirachi fanAvisame ¿Y el pushie? Te dije que quería este pushie:Archivo:Azelf_pokeplushie.gifLa que espera Maniiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssss T_T Se me paso tu cumpleaños y eso q lo tenia apuntado! xD Carmilaaaa mi manisss que te pasa que no contestas en DA? Espero que no te haya pasado nada T-T Hace tiempo que no vienes y hay señales de vida de tu parte x333 Buenoop, como siempre ves tus mensajes seguro q te llega el de wikia diciendo que yo te deje un msj xP Ademas aun queda pendiente nuestro art trade y no te salvas >=O!! Ya habia hecho la imagen de Russia T________________T [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~']] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] 04:02 6 mar 2010 (UTC) hola oye acabo de ver tu esto de adopcion quiero el 4to huevo yel pikachu pushie El lUxIo q pRoNtO EvOlUcIoNaRa 00:58 11 oct 2010 (UTC) ola venia a pedirte 2 cosas: *vi lo de Adoptables de PokeCharmii y si no es molestia me interesa el 1 huevo y Charms. el charizard * te gustaria ser mi amig@?? --[[Usuario:Yenthami|'''yenthami]][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 18:22 5 dic 2010 (UTC)